The inventive concept relates to light emitting devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to organic light emitting diodes and methods of manufacturing the same.
Recently, a display industry may have been developed for satisfying demands of small size, lightness, thinness, and high resolution of display devices. For example, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are attractive in next generation-flat panel display devices and next generation-illumination market. The organic light emitting diodes may have excellent display characteristics such as wide view angle, fast response speed, thin thickness, low manufacturing costs, and high contrast.
The organic light emitting diode may correspond to a self-emitting device which electrically excites an organic light emitting material to emit light. The organic light emitting diode may include a substrate, a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light emitting layer formed between the first and second electrodes. The organic light emitting layer may generate light by recombination of holes and electrons supplied from the first and second electrodes. The organic light emitting diode may output various colors of light according to kinds of materials constituting the organic light emitting layer. However, a conventional organic light emitting diode may have a scattering layer between the organic light emitting layer and the first electrode or between the first electrode and the substrate. A guided mode loss may occur in the organic light emitting diode having the scattering layer, such that light extraction efficiency of the organic light emitting diode may decrease.